


Coffee and First Kisses

by Rivulet027



Series: X-Mansion Series [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Generation X (Comic)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, First Dates, Friendship, POV Ellie Phimister, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Ellie thinks Yukio is infuriating, then Jono suggests she flirt back and she realizes she wants to flirt instead.





	Coffee and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I pulled Jono and Ang from Generation X because I wanted characters I'd felt that Ellie would gravitate towards. No prior knowledge of the characters is needed.

Ellie slips into Jono’s room and shuts the door behind her. She collapsed against the wall and starts undoing the laces of her boots. The cocoon of blankets shift and dark eyes peer out at her. 

“Yukio is the most infuriating person I’ve ever met!” she complains. “She’s always right there, smiling.”

He doesn’t say anything, just watches as she finishes taking off her boots.

“Ang in there with you?” she asks.

The blankets lift, inviting her in. He hasn’t answered her. He wasn’t in class today. Ellie stills. She says his name softly. He groans in her head, then asks, “Infuriating?”

She wets her lips, sending off a quick text to Ang that Jono is having a bad day. 

“I’m fine,” he sighs in her head. She can feel him trying to mask how he's feeling, the effort to keep his tone neutral. He can’t quite manage it. The telepathy he uses to communicate means she can hear in her head how his voice used to sound. He has a London accent, at least she thinks that's what his accent is since that's where he's from, but he doesn't talk about his life before his powers manifested. She doesn't talk about her life before coming to Xavier's either. He also has a grittiness, a low deepness, that almost makes her forget his voice is inside her head. Jono manages inflections and tone, but feelings bleed in with the words. He's bone achingly tired and sad. When she doesn't see him in class, she checks in with him. It doesn’t hurt that he has a private room. When Jono’s powers manifested as a psychic energy that flows through his body he’d exploded, losing part of his chest and half his face, just under his nose. There’s an energy that looks like fire visible in the missing space, but he keeps himself tightly bound with black bandages to give the illusion that he hasn’t lost part of his body. He’s also oscillates between angry and depressed. The anger she understands, the depression she tries to be a good friend about.

She sets her phone on a corner of the bed and slips in beside him. An arm goes around her waist and he presses his forehead against her shoulder. Should she distract him by going on about how annoying Yukio is or should she try to find out if something’s happened that makes him want to stay in bed all day. Neutrally she asks, “That bad?”

He doesn’t say anything. She shifts the blankets around. She considers picking up her phone to see if Ang is on the way. He’s better at prodding Jono than she is. Distraction, she decides. She can do distraction.

“Do you think she’d cry if I told her to fuck off?” Ellie asks. 

“Or you could flirt back,” Jono suggests.

“She is not flirting with…” Ellie’s eyes widen. There’s no way Yukio is flirting with her, is there? There’s no way anyone that cute would want to flirt with her, is there? She thinks about Yukio’s smiling face, the giggles as she stands too close, looking at her with big eyes. With a horrified whisper Ellie asks. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Movie, coffee, you could even kiss her,” Jono tells her. She reaches down and squeezes his hand. Jono squeezes back. He sighs in her head, an exasperated feeling seeping out of him. “That was…I’m sorry.”

“If I was you,” Ellie reassures. “I’d be mad about the no kissing thing too.”

“I thought,” Ang says as he shuts the door behind him. “that we established there are more ways than one to kiss, some of them not even needing lips.”

“Let’s focus on Negasonic getting a girlfriend instead,” Jono evades.

“Please tell me it’s Yukio,” Ang demands. “She has had a crush on you since day one.”

“Why though?” Ellie groans. She’s not whining, she’s not. She suddenly wants, now that she thinks she might have a chance with Yukio. Does she have a chance with Yukio? “Shouldn’t she be making friends with the more happy students?”

“Happy?” Ang questions as he starts taking off his shoes.

“Cheerful?” Jono suggests with a sour note.

“Less fucked up,” Ellie clarifies. Neither of them argue with that one.

“Maybe her look matches your look, just prettier,” Ang shrugs as he finishes taking off his shoes. “Besides you were training with Cannonball on her first day, that’s always impressive.”

When Ang slides under the covers on Jono’s other side Jono releases her to turn towards Ang. She tilts her head when Ang says something too low for her to hear. She turns. Jono is rubbing at Ang’s temples. 

“Migraine?” she asks. Ang’s mutant power is grey skin, a lot of it, which he can manipulate in many useful ways, but just maintaining a form, making himself look physically like he did before his mutant powers kicked in is a strain to maintain.

He starts to tell her he’s fine, in Spanish. She snorts at him. “Nothing either of us hasn’t seen before."

Ang sighs in relief as he lets his skin go slack. It’s not an attractive sight, she’d gagged the first time she’d seen him actually relax. Being a mutant sucks sometimes. Jono keeps an arm wrapped around Ang, where his waist used to be, so Ellie shifts closer and wraps an arm around Jono’s waist. They’ll lay here for a bit, until Ang starts feeling better or Jono gets uncomfortable with all the attention and insist on playing one of his records. They might even succeed in getting Jono out of his room. In the meantime she can try to figure out how to flirt back with Yukio.

Of course all her cleverly constructed lines fly out of her head when Yukio slides into the desk next to her in art class. Yukio grins at her. “I didn’t see you at dinner yesterday.”

It’s a statement and an inquiry all in one. Ellie blinks at her helplessly. Why is she just now noticing how soft Yukio’s lips look? Why is she just now remembering that besides being bubbly and cheerful, Yukio is also a badass, could probably teach the self-defense class they’re all required to take?

“I was with Chamber and Skin,” Ellie manages. “Ah, Jono and Ang.”

Yukio considers her a moment, tilts her head. Ellie sits back. Yukio either doesn’t know who she’s talking about or she’s about to insult Ellie’s friends so at least her crush problem will be solved.

“Ang? You mean Angelo, the funny guy who likes to remind everyone he’s from L.A?” Yukio asks.

Ellie nods. 

Yukio considers a moment longer. “Isn’t Chamber the sad one with the pretty eyes that doesn’t come to class much?”

Ellie blinks. “Pretty eyes?”

“Expressive,” Yukio elaborates. “But pretty. Not as nice as yours, but they suit him.”

Not as nice as hers? Yukio is really flirting with her! Ellie feels her mouth go dry.

“You think my eyes are pretty?” she manages to rasp out. Ellie wants to groan. Why is she so bad at this? More students start trickling in and Ellie realizes they’re all about to witness her embarrass herself. She tries to go back to relaxing in her seat, but she’s still looking at Yukio.

“It looks good with your hair. I’m glad you’re growing it out,” Yukio leans in, biting her lower lip, then whispers. “I’d really like to play with it.”

She being seduced by a bubbly girl with pale purple hair and Ellie is suddenly very sure she wants to be seduced.

“I’m thinking of dying my hair pink,” Yukio continues in a normal tone. “Want to help me pick a shade?”

“Coffee?” Ellie offers in a rush. “How about over coffee, after school?”

Yukio accepts with a triumphant grin. Someone behind them mutters finally just as Colossus comes in and starts the class. Ellie turns around and glares, then feels herself relaxing. They spare glances at each other throughout art class and then start making suggestions about their individual projects to each other. It continues for the rest of the day, any class they share Yukio sits near her, offering comments and suggestions when appropriate. They even work on their math homework with Ang at lunch. She’s feeling more and more at ease with Yukio as the day progresses.

Then they’re in a coffee shop, in town, and Yukio is pulling up pictures of different shades of pink hair on her phone. Ellie offers commentary, only getting sarcastic when one of the shades is a severe neon color.

“I know it’s awful,” Yukio laughs. “I like everyone’s reactions to it though.”

“It’s hideous,” Ellie agrees with a grin of her own.

Yukio bites her bottom lip and shifts through her phone again, pulling up a pretty pale pink. “I really like this one.”

Ellie considers the color, then pictures it framing Yukio face. She wets her lips. “I think it’d really look good on you.”

Yukio intertwines their fingers and sets her phone down. She props her head on her free hand and regards Ellie. 

“You’re plotting something,” Ellie realizes, giving Yukio’s hand a squeeze.

Yukio leans in. “It’s still early enough to catch a late matinee. We could find a horrible movie and mock it.”

Ellie can’t help but smirk as she agrees.

They throw out their trash and head towards the movie theater, hands still intertwined. Ellie’s not looking forward to letting go. She’s about to ask if Yukio wants popcorn when Yukio pulls her into a small alcove and confesses, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the first time I saw you. Should I try now, when we’re in the dark, or after the movie?”

Unable to resist Ellie leans in, a thrill going through her when Yukio meets her halfway. This is so much better than finding Yukio infuriating.


End file.
